NIH supported projects in the Chemistry Department and the School of Medicine at Case Western Reserve University require routine access to medium/high performance gas chromatography/mass spectrometry (GC/MS) which is currently not available in-house. Funds are requested toward the purchase of a Kratos MS 25 instrument equipped with Fast Atom Bombardment and B/E linked scanning capabilities. the user group includes synthetic organic chemists, physical organic chemists, and pharmacologists whose research is critically dependent on data provided by the instrument. These capabilities represent those which are in great demand by a large group of NIH funded researchers as well as other researchers at Case Western Reserve University. Currently, several investigators rely on favors from friends at other institutions for obtaining the necessary data, or else wait, sometimes interminably, for spectra to be run at Regional Centers. Demand is sufficiently great to warrant and support the operation of such an instrument here on campus. the instrument would be housed, maintained and operated by the Major analytical Instruments Facility of the Chemistry Department.